The present invention relates to truck bed dividers, and more specifically to an adjustable securing latch mechanism used to retain the divider in a specified position within the truck bed.
Pickup trucks are often used to carry items from one place to another. The enclosed bed of the truck allows the items to be retained within the bed while the truck is moving. However, on many occasions, the items that are to be carried in the bed of the truck are not large enough to be securely retained within the truck bed by the walls of the bed without an additional securing structure.
As a result, a number of truck bed dividers have been developed-that segregate the truck bed into sections that conform closely to the size of the items placed in the truck bed to more securely retain the items in the bed. The dividers generally include a rectangular panel or array of panels that extends across the truck bed between the side walls. The divider is secured to the side walls of the truck bed to retain the divider in a stationary position while the truck is moving. The dividers also engage the bottom wall of the truck bed in order to retain the divider in a position perpendicular to the bottom wall while the truck is moving. This prevents the divider from swinging outwardly when contacted by one or more of the items retained by the divider, and allowing those items to slide beneath the divider and possibly out of the truck bed.
Many truck bed dividers have been developed that utilize various configurations for segregating the interior of a truck bed. However, with most of these truck bed dividers, the dividers are designed for the specific dimensions of a truck bed for a particular truck or line of trucks. Therefore, if an individual wishes to purchase a truck bed divider for a truck, that individual must know the exact dimensions of the truck bed, or type of truck with which the divider is to be utilized in order to insure that the truck bed divider fits the truck bed. This is particularly true with respect to the length of the divider and the securing mechanism used to secure the divider between the side walls of the truck bed. If the length of the divider is too short and the securing mechanism cannot reach the side walls, or the divider and securing mechanism cannot fit between the side walls because it is too long, that divider cannot be used with the truck bed.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a truck bed divider that includes an adjustable securing latch mechanism that is capable of securing the truck bed divider within truck beds having varying lengths between the side walls of the bed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable securing latch mechanism for a truck bed divider that allows the divider to be securely positioned within truck beds having a range of lengths between side walls of the bed.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable securing latch mechanism for a truck bed divider that can be manually engaged and disengaged in a simple operation to releasably secure the divider within the truck bed.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an adjustable securing latch mechanism that can be used on one or both ends of a truck bed divider to further increase the range of truck beds with which the divider can be used.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable securing latch mechanism for a truck bed divider that has a simple construction that can be easily incorporated into many existing truck bed divider constructions.
The present invention is an adjustable securing latch mechanism for a truck bed divider. The truck bed divider is formed of a panel including a top rail, a bottom rail, and a pair of side rails connecting the top and bottom rails. The adjustable securing latch mechanism includes an extension member slidably received within one end of one or both of the side rails of the panel. The extension member includes a pad disposed on the member opposite the side rail, and the pad is adapted to releasably engage one of the side walls of the truck bed. Opposite the pad, the extension member is secured to a latch that is pivotably secured to the side rail. The latch is secured to the side rail by a removable bolt extending through one pair of a plurality of pairs of openings positioned along the side rail. The position of the latch on the side rail can be adjusted by removing the bolt, sliding the latch along the side rail to align the opening in the latch with the desired pair of openings in the side rail and reinserting the bolt.
When the latch mechanism is engaged, the extension member and pad are urged outwardly away from the side rail into engagement with one side wall of the truck bed. The pad frictionally contacts the side wall and compresses a second pad disposed on the opposite side rail of the divider against the opposed side wall of the truck bed. The frictional contact of the two pads with the side walls holds the divider between the opposed side walls of the truck bed in order to retain the divider stationary between the side walls.